Forces of Darkness
Forces of Darkness is a story that contains both Characters on this wikia, and users on this wikia. Story Prologue Writen by Pandaboy2, Edited by Mocha "Ugh! Sometimes it takes FOREVER to think of something else to create!", Pandaboy said to himself while he was trying to think of something else to create in the Imaginaughts world. Then he felt a nip on his leg. Pandaboy looked down and saw it was his cat Sparky. Then Pandaboy got up, picked up Sparky, then said "You want food?". Then while the cat was in his arms it gave a hungerly sounding hiss then pointed its paw at the jar on the shelf next to Sparky's bowl. Pandaboy walked over to the jar labled 'Cat Food' then put some of it into the bowl. Sparky then jumped out of Pandaboy's grasp and started munching. Pandaboy sat back down in the chair, and picked up his notebook where he kept his ideas. He opened the notepad and got a pencil from his pocket. Then he thought he should make a new story and call it 'Forces of Darkness'. He started thinking vigerusly for the plot, but then he looked out the window and saw a figure in all-black clothing. Then it was running towards Pandaboy's house. He instantly thought it was nothing because of all the thought he was running on trying to think of Forces of Darkness's plot. He sat back down on his chair and started jotting down ideas. However, then after about 40 seconds of jotting down ideas, he saw the exact same guy he saw out of the window running towards him right now. Before Pandaboy could do anything the person quickly jumped on Pandaboy and pinned him to the ground. Then again, before Pandaboy could even struggle, the person got a small rope and tied up Pandaboy's arms and legs. And one more time, before Pandaboy could ask who the man was or yell for help the man got a donut off of the side-table next to both of them and stuffed it in Pandaboy's mouth. And at that moment the phone rang. The man let go of Pandaboy, then walked towards the phone. The man picked up the phone and turned it on speaker. Then they both heard the voice of the person calling. It was Golden Flame. "Hey Pandaboy! Got any new ideas yet?" then Pandaboy tried to reply with a yell of "HELP!" but he couldn't. Instead the captor said with a sort of casual voice "No, not yet. Actually, I was just thinking of one." then Golden Flame answered "Hey Pandaboy are you sick or something? Your voice sounds kinda weird." then Pandaboy finally completely ate the donut and splerted out hoping Golden Flame could hear him "GF! ITS ME! PANDABOY! THIS GUY CAME IN AN-'" then the captor tackled Pandaboy and took Pandaboy's socks off and shoved them into Pandaboys mouth, then duct-taped the socks into his mouth and said loud and clear to Pandaboy "'COOPERATE OR IM GONNA GIVE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS A NICE BEATING!" and then it turned quiet. Golden Flame broke the silence by saying through the phone "What are you up to, whoever you are?!?!", "Don't worry Pandaboy I'm coming! and I'll bring M-" then the captor unpluged the telephone before Golden Flame could finish and then he picked Pandaboy up and ran through the front door. Pandaboy was surprised that he didn't see the black van in his yard. END OF PROLOGUE Chapter 1: Imaginaughts Then, as the captor was taking Pandaboy to the van, the captor yelled in pain, "YEEEEOOW!" and then he looked down and saw Sparky biting the captors leg. The captor then threw his leg upwards and the cat easily lost grip and flew for a short time. Then the captor ran with Pandaboy to the car and drove off quickly. Pandaboy looked out the window back at his house, expecting to see Sparky there with his giant eyes, but he didn't see any sign of a cat around the house. Then, Pandaboy noticed something. He looked downwards at his leg and he saw a cat hanging onto his leg. It was Sparky gnawing on the rope around Pandaboy's legs! Pandaboy smiled and then looked upwards with his most worried look he could use. And the captor saw that look and smirked "Fiesty cat you got there Pete. He likes biting. I'm guessing you haven't taught him manners yet!" and Pandaboy tried to reply, but he couldn't. Then, at that moment he felt something on his legs. It was the rope falling to the ground! And at that sight Pandaboy made motions with his feet that told the cat to attack the captor once they came to a stop. But as he was doing that, they came to a stop next to a abandoned shed and the captor said "Okay! Now move!" and with that Pandaboy moved. But so did Sparky. Towards the captor. And before Pandaboy could get out of the car, he heard the captor yet again, yell in tremendus pain, "YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOW!" as Sparky bit the exact same spot as last time. Then as the captor tried to take care of Sparky, Pandaboy noticed a sharp spot on the fence surronding the shed. He ran to the fence, lifted his arms up, and cut the rope tying his hands together. He then ran to the van, shoved the captor away, grabbed Sparky, and drove away. "Sparky... you are the best!" 17 minutes later... Then, as Pandaoby drove up to the house, he saw a car parked next to his house. It was Golden Flame's car. Pandaboy rushed inside the house and when he did, he saw Golden Flame and Mocha looking around the living-room. "Whatcha lookin for?" Pandaboy asked, as he walked in the room, "Pandaboy. He was captured by someone and we are looking for-" then Golden Flame turned around, stoped talking, and opened his mouth with amazment. "YOU RASCAL!" Golden Flame shouted at Pandaboy "How did you escape? Where did the captor take you? Where's Sparky? Did the captor have buddies?" the questions FLEW out of Golden Flame's mouth but then Mocha interupted before Golden Flame could ask anymore, "WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!?!" Mocha shouted inquisitively, "I was taken to a abandoned shed. Sparky sneaked into the van without either of us noticing and he helped me escape, and as you can see if you look out the window, I took the captors van back with me as a ride home.", Said Pandaboy. Both Mocha and GF were silent. But then Mocha broke that silence and said "Well, you would think that he would be coming back to get you so what are you gonna do now?" "Wait a second..." Pandaboy said "I remember my captors voice... and he sounded like Quale... but if it was, how could he have gotten in the real world?" and yet again, silence. "How he got here doesn't matter right now. its why hes here that matters!" GF said as he walked towards the refridgerator for water. "and anyway, out of all the places he would take you, why a abandoned shed!?" Pandaboy sat down."I know that look on your face..." Mocha said as he sat down with Pandaboy "what's the plan?" GF then took a big slurp of water then said "really, whats the plan?" then Pandaboy got up and said "Simple. I'll get captured again." Chapter 2: The Plan "What?!" Mocha asked in confusement. "im gonna act like i'm on just on a walk around the naborhood and i will let him capture me and he'll lead me right to his team and after he brings me there, and he basicly intruduces me to his team, i'll get out and run for it. And when Quale took me there, i noticed a small complex of alley's that i could lose em' in. Simple." Pandaboy replied and when he look at GF and Mocha's face's, they were astonished. "oh, come on guys! It'll work! Why don't you trust me for once?" then GF smiled slowly "so when are you gonna go on your walk?" "in enough time for you and Mocha to fill up your car with gas. You guys are gonna secretly tail Quale and i." 35 minutes later... then GF's car slowly came back into the drive-way of Pandaboy's house and GF unrolled his window and said "k, me and Mocha are ready." then Pandaboy nodded and then took his MP3 Player out and then plugged it in his ears and said "i gotta make it look more casual." And then he skipped most of his songs then set it on Replay when it was on Lemonade (by Chris Rice) and then he walked out of the drive-way and started walking on the side-walk. And then Mocha kept his gaze on Pandaboy waiting for him to disappear. And then after 2 minutes had passed and Pandaboy was walking past a bush, someone reached out of the bush and pulled him in. And Mocha said "Now". Meanwhile... "Get in!" Quale commanded Pandaboy as they ran up to a black van. Then when they got in, Quale tied Pandaboy's arms and legs to the chair he was sitting on and he put duct-tape on Pandaboy's mouth. "i don't you nappin complaints this time!" and then they drove off the road, in to the grass, and broke down a fence and kept going. "I'm not gonna let your friends follow me, smartsy." and at that moment Pandaboy's mind filled with panic. What if i can't escape this time? How did he know the plan?. But Pandaboy really had no clue. Then Pandaboy looked up, out of his window and saw that they were in the forest, stopping. "Now get out!" then Quale got back to Pandaboy's seat and untied him, then took him out of the car, then tied his arms, and legs to a tree and said "you guys can come out now!" and then Pandaboy saw Jeff and Tidalwave come out of the bushes and Tidalwave asked "So are 'Golden Flame' and 'Mocha' coming yet? i'm sick of fighting more and more 'good guys'!" then Quale ansered "its fine, they should be coming any time soon so we should be getting in the trees and the bushes now. They will want to help Pandaboy but than we will capture them too. Making it so that we could beat James and Goldas and King Mochadius and take over Mochadia! its easy! once the creators are down we are up!" and then the three of them disappeared in some bushes and trees. But then Pandaboy heard a car motor getting louder and louder and then he saw GF's car coming into sight and he also saw Mocha inside the car pointing right at Pandaboy so GF slowed down the car and both of them got out, but before they could reach Pandaboy, a grappling hook caught Mocha and tugged him towards a tree, and a sorta big wave hit GF into another one. Then both of them got tied on the trees, and Quale came over and un-gagged Pandaboy and then Quale strode into the middle of the three trees and said "Now we outta go. We have some 'Heros' to defeat. Bye bye now!" and then Jeff, Quale, and Tidalwave, ran off. And then Mocha said "so.... i guess we're gonna be stuck here for a looong time." "I should of brought my camping knife with me!" GF exclamed. "you guys got it all wrong." Pandaboy remarked "GF, you have a perfect connection with Goldas so, you contact him with your mind. Mocha, do the same with King Mochadius. And I will contact Nexter and James. We all know them perfectly so they will warn their friends and stuff. And you guys know what that will end up in. An all out battle of Good and Bad." Chapter 3: The Calling "Goldas...help me!" ''Goldas looked up from his work. "I promise I heard something. Now, where was I? oh yes, dividing atoms." "You really need to stop talking to yourself" George smirked. Then the two Imaginaughts heard it again. "''Goldas....George.....Help me!" ''Goldas set up a telepathic link with GF0. "Golden, whats wrong?" "Mocha PB and I are all tied up to trees!" GF0 exclaimed. "We were all trapped by some of PB's evil creations!". "Not good." George muttered. "Guys!" GF0 mind-yelled. "Get the rest of the Imaginaughts and help us!" "Will do" George and Goldas said at the same time. Nick, Tivic, Targ, Varral, Varralion and Marcus were all in the training area when George and Goldas ran in. "Guys!" Goldas puffed "GF0 is in trouble!" "Okay..." Nick said in his usual dark tone. "'HIDDEN GRIM AIDER TECNIQUE! DARK SHADOW TELEPORT!'' 'Then Imginaughts all teleported to the forest where the creators were being held captive. "So....what happened?" Marcus asked. GF0, Mocha and PB2 were all freed from their bonds. "A bunch of my creations, Quale and the like, came and kidnapped me, then trapped the rest of us." Pandaboy2 stated. "Yeah." Mocha put in. "GF0 and I were chasing after the captives and then....we were captured". Then Nexter and James ran up to the group and said "ok. So Pandaboy acted like he was on a walk then Quale captured him and took him here. Like Pandaboy expected. Then heard their plan. To capture all three 'creators' and take over the Imagiworld. And so far, it worked." then Goldas asked "did Pandaboy really tell you it that detailed?" "yes." Pandaboy answered "got a problem with that?" Goldas shruged. Then Nick said "girls, girls." then he did it again. "'HIDDEN GRIM AIDER TECNIQUE! DARK SHADOW TELEPORT!" and then the group found themselves in what looked like a normal forest. But then a Matrix came up. Then another. More kept coming and coming. "lets run." James said "Agreed." Nexter added with no hesitation. And then the group found themselves running away from what looked like a herd of Matrix. Goldas and George threw some lightning bolts to slow the herd down, but to no avail. Then finally Nexter took out a Wrist Rocket and put it on his arm. And then Goldas said as he kept running "so you had this the whole time?!" but Nexter ignored him and started shooting backwards while running. The group kept hearing Matrix yelling, or the sound of Matrix jumping the side to avoid a shot. Then finally they heard war-cries from behind them. But the group just ran faster. That was until the sound of Matrix's feet pounding on the ground behind them was gone. Then James turned back. So did Goldas, Nexter, Targ, and Mocha. Just to start to run as fast as everyone possibly could. Those weren't War Cries. They were menacing Roars from Behemeth. Slowly Behemeth got closer, and closer, to the group. But finally, GF saw something ahead. It was Mochadia. "Guys!" GF and Goldas said simeltaniously, almost like it was one person speaking. "Mochadia! Up ahead!" ''Writen by Golden-Flame-0 and, Pandaboy2... Chapter 4: Mochadia The group settled down in a Park just inside of Mochadia. Most of them were panting. Then Pandaboy said "wow. I do know that the Marix and Behemeth were ment to be, dangerous and stuff, but i never thought they'd put my life in danger." Then the group heard something. It was an explosion and a tree tumbling down. Then another explosion. And another. Each one was getting louder and louder. More and more trees kept tumbling down nearly 3 seconds after each explosion. Then James said without looking back "i guess Hornet really wants to get rid of us." Then Targ said "i say we run." And Goldas said "i agree. Lets get out of here." And then the group got up from their benches and ran for the gate leading out of the park. But then as soon as they were almost there, another explosion sounded, followed by a clump of trees tumbling down, blocking the gate. The group stoped abruptly to not be crushed by the clump of trees. And then Nexter saw a Rocket from a Wrist Rocket flying towards him and he quickly dived to his side just in time. Then Nexter shouted "GET COVER!" then he pulled out his own Wrist Rocket and dived behind a fallen tree just as a razor sharp strip of water cut the air where he was standing. James took out his Energy Mace that was straped to his back and he leaped up in the air and twisted, as a Rocket missed him by milometers, and did a front-flip in the air and landed safely on his feet. Then he leaped in a recently made Crater that was made by a Rocket. But then Pandaboy said "I'm goin after them!" then he started sprinting towards where the shots were coming from. But then GoldenFlame said "i'm coming with you!" and instantly Mocha said "so am i!" and then they both joined, at Pandaboys heels. Then a Rocket was shot strait at Mocha, and mocha quickly sidesteped to his side. Then GoldenFlame slided on the ground, letting a Rocket fly strait over him and he quickly used him momentum to do and front-flip up, and continued his sprint. And then another Rocket went flying towards Pandaboy and then he spun sideways a little bit and grabbed the rocket, and threw it back at the shooter, all in one quick motion. And then GoldenFlame heard something behind him. It was James, Goldas, Nexter, and the rest of the group. He just kept running. And then they reached where the shots were coming from. They were about 4 yards away. But then a explosion sounded. And a tree started slowly crumbling down, covering the entrance. But then Pandaboy noded to Mocha and GoldenFlame. Then the 3 of them all slided at the same time, barely making it past the tree. But the rest of the group had to stop. Mocha, Pandaboy, and GoldenFlame got up, and then Mocha said "now to find them." and then they moved forward a little bit, but then something hit Pandaboy in the head, causing him to fall, unconious. And then a grappling hook from ground level tugged on Mocha's feet, and he fell hard on the ground, leaving a large bruise on his head, and making him unconious. And finally a large wave pushed GoldenFlame back and he hit a tree, hard, falling unconious. "PANDABOY?! GOLDEN?! MOCHA?!" Nexter yelled at the other side of the fallen tree. then Goldas said "stand back..." and then the rest of the group stood back, as he said. And then Goldas said "GOLDEN FLAME NOVA BLAST!!!" and then the tree broke into 5 pieces. The group walked in, looking for any signs of Mocha or any of the Creators. Then James sat down near some dirt and said "this is wet. It had to have been Tidalwave. And then Varrolion pointed out "these footprints look like theirs. And there is a shape of a figure on the ground right here." and the group came to a conclusion; the Creators were trapped. Chapter 5: Trickery Chapter not started yet... Trivia *Pandaboy's cat, Sparky's name was inspired by sevral things. *In the second chapter, Pandaboy started listening to Lemonade, a song by Chris Rice. (look it up on youtube. Its worth the work.) *Yes, GF0 has a camping knife, however, he seems to have lost it. Category:Stories Category:Stuff by Pandaboy2